For You
by aislingforstars
Summary: A simple, slightly lame Trory oneshot for Thanksgiving!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **Oookay, so, here's a Thanksgiving fic, lol. I'm not happy with the first of this story so I'll make some adjustments to that. But overall, I guess I like it. Anyway, it doesn't matter what I like, just as long as you guys like it, that's fine. And I hope someone likes it, lol. In other news, I have updates coming, they'll be out shortly.

Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all have a great day and your stuffed full of turkey and pumpkin pie :-)

- - -  
**For You  
**- - -

I rolled over, gently laying my head on his chest, tangling our legs together. His arms wrapped tightly around me, bringing me harder against him. "You need sleep." I whispered, kissing his bare chest lightly.

He sighed, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "I can't."

"You need too. We have big day tomorrow."

"Would you think it was stupid if I said I was nervous?"

"You've been to one before, why get nervous now?" I asked, moving the rest of the way and laying completely on top of him. Reaching up, I traced the lines of his cheek, where I knew it would be red from his embarrassment.

"Because I've been as the boyfriend, not the fiancé."

Before I could help it, a small giggle burst out before I scooted up his body and pressing our lips together in a quick kiss. "Silly boy. If they liked you as my boyfriend, why not my future husband?"

He let out a groan. "Because now they don't have to pretend to like me, they have to actually put up with my sorry ass every Holiday."

I giggled again. "Your ass is anything but sorry. It's nice."

"I say all that and all you can say is my ass is nice?"

Sighing, I settled against him, hearing the frustration seeping into his words. "Well, we won't go to every one. Eventually we'll have our own traditions, you know? I know there are things you grew up doing, that we don't do because… well, you know why. But we're not always going to my mom's, we'll start our own."

He sighed, tightening his grip around me. "You're amazing, you know?"

Smiling, I kissing his throat. "You're not so bad yourself. Now stop worrying, we have a big day tomorrow."

- - -

"Rory, Tristan! You made it; I was beginning to think you two love birds aren't going to show up." Lorelai yelled, rushing down the steps to greet us.

"Duh! Free food, of course we were going to come." I replied, hugging my mother.

"Funny girl. Tristan, Sookie booted Luke out of the kitchen, he's watching the game if you want to join him."

Tristan raised his eyebrow.

"I feel bad. He stayed up last night to get things in order for today and him and Sookie got into an argument, which is why he's not in the kitchen and I don't know, he's just setting there, kind of sad. And I think his team is loosing."

Tristan laughed briefly before shaking his head and making his way inside to join Luke to watch the game.

"So," I started as my mother and I moved towards the house. "why did they get into an argument?"

Lorelia cringed, knowing I would have spotted the hole in her lie. "By mistake, Sookie and Luke both made dumplings and they had me taste both of them to see which on was better. I didn't know which on was which! Its not fair." she whined.

"Oookay. I'm going to need more information than that."

"I said Sookie's was better! And you know Sookie, she started to try and tell Luke how to improve the recipe and he got mad."

I nodded my head sympathetically. "That's quite a pickle you're in."

"I wasn't trying to make him feel bad!" Lorelia groaned.

"Well, does he know that?"

Lorelia scoffed, kicking a rocking. "Yes. But he's being broody, you know Luke."

Sighing, I turned to face my mother. "Then just wait for him to come around, you know he always does."

Lorelia nodded, knowing I was right. "You're right, you're right. I don't even know why I was worried about it."

I smiled gently. "Because you're neurotic?" I playfully teased.

"Hey, no making fun of mommy."

"So how did you keep Luke from opening the diner today?"

Lorelia shrugged. "That's a secret I'll take to my grave. Besides, what's up with you? You look… glow-y. Did you two have sex before coming down?"

"Mom!" I hissed. "God, no."

"Than what, because that's the only thing I can think of."

I sighed again, wondering how to tell her. Not knowing if she'd be upset that I didn't tell her immediately after it happened. Then again, I knew that when I decided not to tell her. Well, she was going to notice my ring sooner or later so might as well tell her now.

Instead of saying anything, I simply lifted my left hand, letting the sun glint across the silver.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, her hands flying out to grasp my hand to get a better look.

It was a simply ring, it was silver -my favorite- and had a simply cut with diamonds encrusted on either side. Nothing flash nor would it weigh my hand down.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? How long?" and the questions started flying.

Laughing, I did my best to answer them as we made our way inside.

- - -

After being hounded by questions both by my mom and Sookie, we finished setting the tables up outside since Sookie and Jackson, plus their kids came over for Thanksgiving. Than it was Tristan and I, plus mom and Luke, yeah, not everyone plus the food would all fit inside the old house.

The guys mostly stayed in the living room, drinking beer and watching the game, growling if we got too loud. Tristan would come in, ask if we needed help but Sookie always shooed him away. Jackson came in every hour but Sookie kept kicking him out as well. Sometime during half time, Lorelia managed to drag Luke away and get him out of his funk.

So as we all prepared to set down, Tristan slide up to my side, leaning down and kissing my cheek. I smiled. It was amazing, I was going on my twenty-seventh birthday, we have been together three years and counting. We met up again at an airport, funny enough; we were both on our way back from Washington DC. He was coming back from visiting his brother and me, getting an interview.

I guess you could say, the rest was history.

Mom was cautious around him during the first few months, thinking it was just a fling.

Luke didn't relax around him until mom told him not to worry.

It hasn't been a walk in the sun, far from it actually but it works. We have these moments, and just with this one look, we get lost in each other all over again and my heart, starts hammering in my chest. Kind of like when I first realized I was in-love with him. Those moments are overwhelming and even if they are over, you can still the after effects long after there gone.

As we all took our seats, Luke indicated that Tristan should say pray. Normally, this wasn't something we did but it's nice to do it every now and again, especially on Thanksgiving.

He cleared his throat before beginning, "Dear Lord, thank you for all you have blessed us with. Wonderful family and friends, great lives. Thank you for the food in front of us because not everyone has the money to afford it. Thank you for everything you have graced us with in each of our lives. Thank you, Amen."

As everyone unclasped their hands, and reached for the food, Tristan grabbed mine, and mouthed the words "Later" before he reached across and started digging in.

- - -

After long conversations at the table, plenty of laughs and the men, once more, drank more beer, it began to wind down. The wind sharper, the air chiller by the second. So as we cleaned off the last of the stuff, we piled it in the sink and made the men clean them as us woman sat in the living room with our coffee.

The guys filed into the room while the kids played in the up stairs room. As we put a movie on, I offered to go get my coffee all around. Walking into the kitchen, I heard someone follow me but as I was about to pour off into our mugs, his arms slid around my waist, bring me back against his body. "I've been waiting for a moment to get you alone." he whispered, lazily kissing the back of my neck.

Turning in his arms, I leaned up, kissing him slow and gentle on the mouth, just content to be in his arms. Pulling back, he was giving me the look. It was the look that always promised to make me forget everything but him while a tingle raced down my spine from the strong emotions that would dance through his eyes. His arms slowly unwound from my hips, slowly coming up until his hands cupped my face, bringing his lips down to mine in a slow, intimate kiss. As his tongue gently creased my lips, I realized now was later.

Pulling back, he gave me a slow small. "I just wanted to tell you… I'm most thankful for you."

I've never been a girly girl but when he says things like to me, which doesn't happen often, it makes me giddy and so freaking happy.

"I know it's sappy but I just wanted you to know. You're the best thing in my life and I want to keep it that way."

I was not going to cry.

I am not going to cry.

I will not cry.

Dammit, I'm crying.

"Shh." he shushed, kissing my tears away.

This was silly, I shouldn't be crying. He's not telling my anything I haven't known… well, he's never said them but he's never had to, I've always known. To have him tell me, that's something else though. Maybe that's why I'm crying.

"I love you." I said, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Love you too." he whispered, handing my something to wipe my eyes with.

"Are you two coming?! We need our coffee and the movie has started!" Lorelia yelled.

Laughing, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him quickly before kicking him out so I could pour the rest of the coffee pot out and start a fresh pot and pop some popcorn.

I mean really, who doesn't love Thanksgiving?


End file.
